


完整的锡兵

by Realdian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “它没问题，但它消失了，我感觉不到心跳了，你可能不明白，我的胸腔空了，它本该呆在里面，现在却从骨架间溜走了，怎么会这样？”
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	完整的锡兵

**Author's Note:**

> 露普国设USSR/DDR

布拉金斯基习惯在寒冷的房间里工作。居中一张古董桌，是沙皇时期留下来的老东西，桌腿和抽屉都带雕花和描金，配套两张椅子只剩下一张，靠近窗边有一套旧了的花沙发，准备给客人坐的。然而他这里几乎没有客人，沙发经常是给贝什米特睡觉的，他搬进红场之后，布拉金斯基那点孩子气又被引出来了，命令他和他一起办公，因为“新生的国家有很多繁忙的事务”，但依贝什米特的的想法，若真有众多事务等待解决，就该让他回柏林去，身处千里之外的莫斯科他什么也做不了。布拉金斯基不让他经手重要文件，贝什米特作为一个器物，而不是一个人生活在莫斯科，他们呆在一件屋子里也没什么交流，布拉金斯基整夜工作时，贝什米特就得在沙发上缩着睡觉。苏联人好像永远不会累，随着国家飞奔。每一个在这间阴冷的屋子内度过的夜晚，贝什米特都会梦到冰湖，重甲把他全部的关节都锁住了，醒来后总有窒息感。窗外一片反射的白光，雪停了，一周以来头一回，阳光终于从乌云后面逃出来一些，他又要怀疑这个国家是不是已经强大到可以控制天气了。布拉金斯基不在桌前，桌上放着他的眼睛，晚上工作会需要，平日里从来不戴，他本身带有的书卷气是多年积累的，但不适合一个目前的紧张局势，于是都用严肃的表情掩盖了。贝什米特去查看他桌上散乱的文件纸张，没有什么重要信息，他始终在提防我，他想。文件底下压着几张诗稿，理想主义者一定写诗，布拉金斯基也不例外，但他作的诗没有他姐姐作的好，因此也不再拿给大家看，只作为自己的一种消遣。墙角的暖气片冰凉，说实话，普通人根本无法在这个房间内生活，也许是布拉金斯基想要保持清醒，他不断地拒绝安逸，随时准备着投身战争。

这房间原有的一只落地钟是没被扔掉的宝贝，它指针摆动的声音很响，齿轮有几个锈住了，换了新造的，他们两人都不说话时，是它保护着屋子不陷入沉默。贝什米特数着节拍，逐渐意识到一种始终缠绕着他的不适感来源于何处。

战争时期布拉金斯基总是在前线的，他同祖国的好小伙子们待在一起，喝伏尔加母亲河的水，一路推进到柏林，还赶在美国人前面，他们互相看不顺眼很久了，只是因为战争代价高昂国家会被拖垮，才没有立即兵戎相向。回到莫斯科让他夜不能寐，火炮的呼啸声至今留存在他的梦里，参加一次普通的庆祝舞会时，几乎全部的姑娘都来请他跳舞，因为实在是没有几个小伙子了，那些毫无意义的被抛弃了的，注定成要用脑门、用肋骨去承受这次战争的最初打击从而防止别人胜利的人们，连当一块基石的要求也被拒绝了，苏维埃俄罗斯不需要被俘的士兵，布拉金斯基忠实的履行了这一命令。他只是没有想到自己又会被繁琐的文件困在桌前，每过几百年这种带着鲜血的循环就会出现，鲜血总归是革命者的鲜血，所有人都要为之骄傲。大多数时候他很快地在桌前趴着休息，或者干脆出门，穿过红场，沿河边走上一段路，冬天的景色有些无趣，重复而单调，裹挟着肺炎的威胁，行人也很少。今天他回到房间时，贝什米特已经走了，他很少离开的，按他的话说：“什么有权限的地方都不让我进，你妹妹又很不喜欢我，在街上也紧张，还是呆在这儿吧。”布拉金斯基以为贝什米特不会为任何事感到紧张和惧怕的，可他现在承认了，有些经历将他们无可逆转的改变了。

“莱维斯，我需要见托里斯，现在就要见。”

“他陪娜塔莉亚小姐去明斯克了，你有什么事吗？你看起来很不好，是布拉金斯基先生又逼迫你了还是如何……哦，我猜，你是不是心脏有什么问题？”

贝什米特的游魂被这句话点醒，他紧抓住孩子的肩膀，不至于一下子扑到他身上。“它没问题，但它消失了，我感觉不到心跳了，你可能不明白，我的胸腔空了，它本该呆在里面，现在却从骨架间溜走了，怎么会这样？”

莱维斯的脸上露出了孩子的老成，他引贝什米特到桌边坐下，给他倒了一杯茶，“你不必为此紧张，这是我们必须要付出的代价，”他拿手撑住脑袋，“我总觉得要是我的心脏还在，我就不会这么矮了，我们每一个国家，每一个选择或被迫追随他的国家都发现自己逐渐失去了心脏，包括他的姐妹，她们变化的最早，现在已经习惯了，这些心没有留下一点碎片，它们像是悄悄融化到你血液里边了，你不会有任何不适，只会有一天突然发现一个空缺，我有次回里加的时候，他们安排我住了一家招待所，房间里只有最普通的家具，你知道的，半夜里我突然醒来，像是挂钟的指针声把我吵醒了，可是什么样的指针才能把熟睡的人唤醒？我把钟停掉，零件拆出来，那声音还不停，最后连地面都在震动，才发现我没有心跳了，就好像我拆掉的零件正是自己的心脏。”他盯着桌面上的水壶，“上面禁止我们讨论这件事，所以没有人告诉你，幸好并不不痛。你到街上去随意抓一个过路人试试，都很难听到他们的心跳，前几年打仗的时候还没这么严重，但那时有太多更痛苦的事，没人关心这个。”

“难道在哥尼斯堡也是这样吗？在柏林？”

“你最好直接去问他。”

“他会回答吗？”

“你处在一段‘亲密关系’里，他从来没有对我们做过这些事，我想他应该会回答你的。”

“什么事？”

“他从来不会长久地和别人处在同一个空间里，以前是喜欢热闹的，这些年也变了。”莱维斯笑笑，抓乱自己的头发。

贝什米特退出他们的厨房，多年后他才意识到，那也算一场典型的“厨房谈话”，人们围坐在一起，小声且秘密地讨论权力中心。他不想立刻回到阴冷的房间去，甚至想在莱维斯温暖的厨房里多呆一会儿，布拉金斯基不和任何人发展亲密关系，他确定这个。大个子苏联人连拥抱也是冰冷的，面颊上的吻则只是例行公事，贝什米特无处可去，只要他一离开克里姆林，三个克格勃就会不远不近地跟着他，偶尔上来推销十卢布逛莫斯科的行程，他能自由自在做的只有到站在——呆立在走廊的尽头，欣赏墙上的装饰和油画，不是他喜欢的风格，但也不错。布拉金斯基最近还在着手找那“珍宝之屋”，贝什米特确信那已经被他们自己人抢走拆掉了，他当年也参与了一些设计，为了讨那厉害女人的欢心。

布拉金斯基入侵了他的领地，他明显刚从外面回来，今天没有下雪，但他的耳朵和鼻尖都冻红了，靴子和大衣下摆沾了泥水，看到贝什米特的时候，他点了点头，手一直放在口袋里。

“我在等你。”贝什米特说。

“有事？”布拉金斯基换上了他惯有的笑容，“到房间里说。”

贝什米特没能把不字说出口，他只好默默地跟着布拉金斯基往他们的房间里走，他真是恨死了那套沙发上精致的暗纹。

“我失去了我的心脏。”他们一进门贝什米特就说，好像这个秘密一直卡在他的喉咙口，非得说出来不可，“莱维斯说这很正常。”

“我以为你还需要一段时间呢。”

“什么？”

“你一直都很抗拒，我以为我们得到你的心还需要过一段时间。”

“这算什么？献祭吗？”

“其实你没有失去它，你还能感受到它的跳动。”布拉金斯基依旧是平淡的语气，贝什米特却沉不住气了，他快步走到布拉金斯基面前，抓过他的手——粗大的、有力的手放到自己的胸膛上——挨过子弹，留下疤痕的胸膛。

“在哪？”他苦笑着问。

“你没有认真听。”布拉金斯基用力把他推到旧沙发旁，贝什米特摔在上面，像无力站立的病人，审查者在他面前蹲下，双手钳住他的肩，脑袋凑近他的胸膛，布拉金斯基的头发在阳光下显得偏金，贝什米特容忍他贴在自己的胸口听心跳声——如果他还拥有心脏，现在一定跳得飞快。桌上的节拍器不知疲倦的摇摆着，贝什米特数了二十六下时，布拉金斯基放了他自由。

“你来听。”他绕到沙发的侧面，贝什米特充当医生凑了上去，顺从的习惯在这间屋子里格外容易养成。首先是大衣粗糙的质感，他还在穿打仗时候穿的那一件，翻新过，换了里子，但还是有淡淡的火药泥土混合的味道，最后就是要冲破胸膛的心跳声，贝什米特不清楚他们和人类的身体区别有多大，但他确定这并不是一个正常的速度。

“我的心脏就是所有人的心脏，这样所有人都会拥有相同的心跳，你明白控制思想的其实不是脑子而是心吗？心跳出现杂音，不是身体病了，而是想法偏移了。”

“这就是你对所有人做的事，甚至对你妹妹也这么做？”贝什米特走到桌前，拿起那个节拍器，“布拉金斯基，你是一台机器，从前我可没想过你会变成这样，你的心跳和它的速度一样，上司帮你调的吗？”

布拉金斯基点点头，他不需要掩饰，即使贝什米特明白真相了又怎样，他还在在沾沾自喜，但全苏联哪一个人不明白这个秘密？穿着灰暗的人民们什么也不说，他们切断了交谈，因此也失去了心脏，他们明白语言能杀人。

“基尔伯特，”布拉金斯基换上了安抚的语气，“一台机器也需要很多的零件，没有心的零件更加忠诚，才能让她运转得更快。”

“你不害怕她过载后分崩离析吗？”

“那不是现在该关心的事，我们在前进，必须保持这个势头，若担心过载就扩大机器的规模……就像现在，我们有你了。”

贝什米特感到自己正在一步步走下冰湖，任湖水夹杂着碎冰击打他的身体，古董座钟在一旁走着，发出沉重的脚步声，“没有人会永远是你的。”他摇了摇头，布拉金斯基倒是没有想过永远，他觉得日耳曼人需要安慰，好像没有一个国家在失去心脏后这么难过，他们都认为是理所当然的。贝什米特怕的是再也回不到柏林，有形的墙分隔生命，无形的墙隔绝人心。

很突然地，布拉金斯基从口袋里摸出一块小石子，刚刚在河边散步时捡的，被他的体温烘热了。他丢在桌子上，打断了节拍器和座钟营造的和谐乐章，石子正好停在贝什米特麻木的脸前，“礼物。上次去柏林捡的。”布拉金斯基很会编故事，感谢官僚政治对他的锻炼，“用它代替你的心脏吧。”贝什米特把石子拢住，俯下头，亲吻了它。

布拉金斯基突然想起多年前基尔伯特也是带着这样不多见的，温顺的眼神，俯身亲吻他的手背。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是2018年的露诞


End file.
